club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Rarity
is considered a rare item, with only 428 owners.]] Rarity is a common term often used by penguins to describe items that haven't been available for a long time or items which haven't returned in a while. In Club Penguin Rewritten's case, this includes item that don't have many owners as well. Rarity is also a term used for old accounts. Difference from Club Penguin What we consider rare for purposes on Club Penguin Rewritten Wiki are items that are at least 1 year old and haven't returned, and also items that have less than 500 owners. List of Rare items Head items *1st Year Party Hat *2nd Year Party Hat *3rd Year Party Hat *4th Year Party Hat *5th Year Party Hat *6th Anniversary Hat *7th Anniversary Hat *8th Anniversary Hat *9th Anniversary Hat *10th Anniversary Hat *11th Anniversary Hat *12th Anniversary Hat *Admirals Hat *Beta Hat *Black Viking Helmet *Blue Felt Hat *Blue Skater Hat *Blue Toque *Box Hat *Brown Teal Cap *Cheap Time Travel Hat *Chullo *Dazzling Blue Top Hat *Diver's Helmet *Doorman's Cap *Expedition Hat *Feathered Tiara *Fuzzy Viking Hat *Golden Knight's Helmet *Grape Headband *Grape Headdress *Green Propeller Cap *Green Viking Helmet *Infrared Tracker *Jewelled Viking Helmet *King Jester Hat *Party Hat *Patty's Hat *Pirate Bandana *Pink Bunny Ears *Pink Earmuffs *Pink Pom Pom Toque *Puffle Cap *Puffle Hat *Purple Wizard Hat *Red Climbing Helmet *Red Hard Hat *Red Mohawk *Ring Master Hat *Shamrock Hat *Snow Beta Hat *Snow Fairy Hair *Snowman Head *Space Helmet *Straw Gardening Hat *The Brunette *The Chill *The Dizzy *The Fern Fuzz *The Frost *The Grape Vine *The Shock Wave *The Side Swept *The Spikette *The Twister *Top Hat *Tweed Hat *Umbrella Hat Face items *Alien Mask *Black Diva Shades *Blue Tiki Mask *Curly Mustache *Designer Glasses *Giant Sunglasses *Grape Tiki Paint *Humbug Spectacles *Pink Tiki Mask *Robot Helmet *Swirly Glasses Neck items *All Access Pass (2017) *Accordion *Blue Accordion *Blue Lei *Blue Mailbag *Blue Scarf *Blue Snare Drum *Expedition Backpack *Green Bowtie *Green Parrot *Green Tabard *Island Lei *Jade Necklace *Jet Pack *Magician's Cape *Orange Tabard *Pom Pom Scarf *Primitive Necklace *Shell Necklace *Skinny Blue Tie *Smitten Scarf *Snow Fairy Wings *Striped Tie *Squid Hug *Star Necklace *Torc *Whistle *Yellow Climbing Rope Body items * Admirals Jacket * Alien Costume *Beta Grid Sweater *Blue Duffle Coat *Blue Zoot Suit *Box Costume *Brown Viking Costume *Club Shirt *Cozy Winter Coat *Dark Detective Coat *Dazzling Blue Tux *Divers Suit *Doorman's Jacket *EPF Suit *Golden Knight's Armor *Grape Tiki Costume *Grape Tiki Dress *Green Cross Country Vest *Green Hoodie *Green Letterman Jacket *Green Turtleneck *Inflatable Duck *Leprechaun Tuxedo *Music Jam Shirt *Orange Space Suit *Orange Vest *Pink Polka-dot Dress *Pink Quilted Coat *Pink Viking Dress *Pop Princess Outfit *Puffle Jacket *Purple Space Suit *Purple Spring Dress *Red Turtleneck *Ring Master Outfit *Robot Suit *Rocker Outfit *Sea Green Outfit *Seafoam Dress *Shamrock Dress *Snowman Costume *Tiger Cave Toga *Tuxedo *Tweed Coat *Water Suit 3000 *White Parka *Yellow Raincoat *Zebra Cave Toga Hand items *Blue Book *Blue Mittens *Blue Foam Finger *Bracers *Cane *Cosmic Umbrella *Flashlight *Gold Wristwatch *Golden Shield *Green Shield *Green Foam Finger *Ice Cream Cone *Keytar *Life Ring *MP3000 *Orange Shield *Popcorn *Pot O'Gold *Red Flag *Red Foam Finger *Smitten Mittens *Teddy Bear *Water Wings *Yellow Foam Finger Feet items *Black Zoot Shoes *Box Shoes *Dark Brown Fuzzy Boots *Geta Sandals *Green Bunny Slippers *Pink Sneakers *Stardust Slippers *Vintage Boots Pins *AC 3000 Pin *Cart Surfer Medal Pin *Chocolate Bunny Pin *Crayon Pin *EPF Badge Pin *Expedition Key Pin *Feather Pin *Frog Pin *Jet Pack Pin *King's Crown Pin *Lollipop Pin *Lucky Coin Pin *Music Note Pin *Pizza Slice Pin *Record Pin *Recycle Pin *Ruby Pin *Shamrock Pin *Sled Racing Medal Pin *Sleeping Bag Pin *Starfish Pin *Spider Pin *Sun Pin *Tombstone Pin *Water Droplet Pin *YouTuber Pin Backgrounds *Aqua Disco Background *Aurora Background *Band Background *Blue Hawaiian Background *Castle Hallway Background *Christmas Carol Background *Christmas Trees Background *Cut Out Background *Detective Background *Disco Background *Emotes Background *Fair Background *Flower Background *Gift Wrap Background *Holiday Wreath Background *Ice Fishing Background *Jet Pack Guy's Flight Giveaway *Launch Pad Background *Leprechaun Background *Medieval Arena Background *Music Score Background *Neon Mania Background *Noir Background *Ocean Background *Pink Hawaiian Background *Pizza Splat Background *Princess Castle Background *Puffle Background *Puffle Collage Background *Rockhopper Background *Snowman Background *Splash Background *Sunflowers Background *Surfboards Background *Target Background *Top Of The Mountain Background *Viking Background *Volcanic Background *You're A Star Background Igloos *Circus Tent *Double Story Igloo *Green Split Level Igloo *Sand Split Level Igloo *Green Clover Igloo *Fish Bowl (Igloo) Furniture *Blue Balloon *Blue Couch *Blue Hydra Head *Blue Lamp *Blue Rug *Blue Table *Clover Balloon *Clover Garland *Dinner Chair *Electric Stove *Green Balloon (furniture) *Green Banner *Green Chair *Green Clover *Green Deck Chair *Green Plush Couch *Kitchen Sink *Large Box *Large House Plant *Mailbox *Medium Box *Orange Banner *Pantry *Party Banner *Pink Balloon *Portal Box *Puffle Guard *Purple Banner *Rainbow with Pot O' Gold *Red Balloon *Red Hydra Head *Refrigerator *Rosewood Chair *Rosewood Dinner Table *Ship in a Bottle *Small Box *Tree Stump *Tree Stump Chair *Yellow Balloon *Yellow Hydra Head *Vase *Wishing Well Postcards *Adventure Party Igloo Contest Winner Postcard *Cart Surfer Leaderboard Postcard *Easter Postcard *Halloween Igloo Contest Winner Postcard *Penguin of the Week Postcard *Super Silly Igloo Contest Runner Up Postcard *Super Silly Igloo Contest Winner Postcard *You're a Published Penguin Postcard Stamps *730 Days! Stamp *Rare Mullet Stamp *Stunt Penguin Stamp Category:Miscellaneous Category:Rare Category:Lists